


Classical Romance

by Gravity2711



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I <3 Vincent, Serial Killer, The Lab AU, Vincent has a brother, Vincent isn't dead, Zack isn't evil, musician - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity2711/pseuds/Gravity2711





	1. Chapter 1

_Vincent Nigel-Murray_

"You know you still suck right?" Her voice called out as the music stopped. I hadn't seen or heard from her since I came to the USA, hadn't even told her that I was leaving London to work at clubs in the US. Moz said she hated me and that she'd planned my death in many violent, painful ways. She looked so beautiful, always looked beautiful, but her eyes were cold and empty and lifeless. Her eyes had always been bright and full of life, excitement and joy. This girl may look like my Libby on the outside but she wasn't my Libby on the inside and it was my fault.

"You here to kill me then?" I asked her and that got Bray's attention. I waved him off because I'd killed her and it was only fair that she kill me, either psychologically or physically.

"Not currently but I might once I've said my piece," she said calmly; it was too calm for her, scarily calm for her. "See, I wanted to ask you something, I've been thinking about it a lot alone in _my_ flat in Shoreditch," she told me and got up from the bar, putting down the empty whiskey glass; Libby had always hated whiskey when I knew her. "Imagine if you will, a young couple, living in London," she said and clapped her hands together behind her back, "and the girl is very much in love with the boy," she added and walked across the dance floor.

"See the boy, he wanted to be a world famous DJ but he decided he couldn't do this in London," she told me and I knew where this was going. "Now the girl, she was heartbroken when the boy left because he hadn't told her he wasn't happy in London and he hadn't told that he was going to leave the country," she said and turned back to face the bar. "Now bar keep, if you were that girl, what would you think?" She asked Lance, snapping her fingers together then hitting her open palm on her closed fist.

"That the boy didn't really love her," Lance said and I gave him a dirty look. He was not helping me right now because I do love her. 

"Now, what would you say if I told you that girl had been pregnant?" She asked Lance and my face fell, "but the girl was so heartbroken, so alone and felt so betrayed by him that she hadn't told him she was pregnant," she told him, "now what do you think happened next?" She asked him, looking to me for a moment before back to Lance.

"You miscarried," I realised and she didn't look at me when I said it. She done it without even raising a fist, she'd killed me by telling me I'd killed our baby. I came down from my decks but she just held her hand up at me. I stopped and she walked back up to the bar, and Lance poured her another whiskey. She picked up the glass and looked down into it.

"You'd been gone for a month, and I really wasn't coping, so Moz decided to try and cheer me and took me out for a drink and I refused the alcohol, told him I was pregnant and he was so happy for me," she told me, "even offered to be there for me, for us, because you wouldn't be, too busy trying to crack America for a family," she said bitterly. Moz had always had a thing for my girlfriend, couldn't get over the fact a girl as amazing and wonderful as Liberty Ramsay would want to be with the brother that wasn't a spy.

"Some guy, he came over to me and slipped something into my drink when Moz had left me alone for a little bit," she said, slamming back the whiskey then slamming the glass down on the bar. "Can you guess what happened next bar keep?" She asked Lance and I worked it out. It made me feel sick, because I'd left her and she'd been drugged. It caused her miscarriage and if I'd been there then Moz wouldn't have taken her out to try to cheer her up, she wouldn't have been drugged and she wouldn't have lost our child.

"Vince, why'd you stop?" Mr B asked, coming out of the office and looking a little annoyed.

"Personal issues?" I offered and gestured to the slightly tipsy classically trained musician.

"Personal? Now I'm personal?" She spat angrily at me. "Did you ever care about me?" She asked me, sounding so bloody broken. It just killed me even more to hear her ask me that because I had never stopped loving her. I thought about her all the bloody time but I didn't want to go back until I'd something of myself, to show her that I hadn't left her for no reason.

"Deal with it Vince," Mr B told me before going back into his office.

"Come on Libby, can we please talk about it somewhere you can't get drunk?" I asked her, trying to keep calm about the fact I was heartbroken about what she'd just told me and that it was all my fault.

"Why? Worried I'll wreck your new career?" She asked me.

"No, I'm worried you're going to do something stupid whilst drunk and get yourself arrested," I told her honestly and slowly moved closer to her, "how about we go and get a cup of tea?" I suggested softly to her. She just nodded and let me lead her out of The Lab. This would take more than a cup of tea to fix us but it would help sober her up a little so we could at least talk.

I walked her to the Diner that Mr B and Bren liked to go to. They'd taken us all there a couple times and we'd gone there sometimes, me and the other employees when we had downtime. "Two cups of tea please, one with three spoons of sugar and a load of skimmed milk," I ordered, presuming her tea order hadn't changed, and Libby was just staring out the window. She wouldn't look at me and that meant I had to make the first move to get her to talk to me.

"I left because I thought you didn't need me," I told her, "I mean, you were this rising star in the London Symphony Orchestra, you didn't need some DJ who couldn't get a lasting gig hanging around," I justified and she kept looking out the window. "I didn't want to come back until I could I was worth your time and your affection," I told her and she looked back from the window.

"I'm not with the London Symphony Orchestra anymore," she told me and that was weird. She'd worked so hard to get principle harp in the LSO.

"What happened? You love playing with them," I asked her and she shrugged.

"I got offered a position with the National Conservatory of the Arts here in DC and to play with a local Symphony Orchestra, thanks to a reference from den drittsekken," she told me and still refused to look at me.

"He may be a bastard, Libby, but he got you everything you needed to get the career you wanted," I reminded her and I looked down at my hand, at the scars on my knuckles from the time I punched him in the face; I would have gone with the forehead but the man's got a neanderthal's forehead and it would probably have fractured my skull.

"You're a bastard too, Vinnie," she told me and I flexed my hand, remembering the night that I'd punched him for touching her, for hurting her right in front of me.

"You were more than enough for me, Vincent Nigel-Murray," Libby said and put her hand on mine.

"I should have been there," I told her and she looked at me, "Libby, I should have been there, I shouldn't have just left you without telling you why I was going and I promise you that I've never stopped loving you, not even for a second," I told her and I meant it.

"I slept with your brother," Libby told me and I knew about it.

"Yeah Moz told me, and I'm not mad, I deserved that," I admitted to her and the tea arrived on the table. "Come on love, let's sober you up," I said and pushed the tea towards her. 

"He tried to talk to me afterwards, like we did," she said, picking up her tea, and I clenched my fist; I understood the revenge sex but trying to talk to her like I did in bed was too far, "so I just kicked him out without any clothes in the middle of Shoreditch so he had to get back to MI5 and find clothes with no money," she added smugly, a little of her light returning to her eyes.

"I called Moz to check up on you but he'd never tell me anything," I told her honestly, "and I called so many times after the Symphony Stalker starting killing people," I added and she tensed up when I mentioned the serial killer. I knew Libby had to have known people he killed; the symphony orchestra community is a pretty tight knit and well connected one, especially stringed instruments and they included the harp players in it.

"I hate you so much," she told me then drank her tea.

"I love you more than anything," I countered with and picked up my own cup of tea. "I get that you hate me, and I deserve it, Libby," I said a sipped at the terrible tea, "but you're in the US now, DC, where I am, so that's got to mean you don't hate me as much as you think," I added and I really hoped I was right but I'm not a shrink or a barkeep, so I don't really know that much about how the human mind works.

"Hating someone and loving them aren't mutually exclusive," she told me and kept looking in the window. "I love you, and that's why I hate you so much," she said and I put my hand over hers. Libby looked away from the window and down at my hand. She ran her fingers over the scars, "you shouldn't have hit him," she said quietly and I knew that I probably shouldn't have punched him. I should have just called the bobbies and taken her into another room but I didn't; I just got so angry and I punched him.

"The bastard shouldn't have touched you," I told her seriously.

"Yes, he shouldn't have but you shouldn't have hit him," she said again, "because you're too good to be pulled down into his messes, into my problems," she told me.

"I love you Libby, all your problems became my problems the day you agreed to be my missus," I told her and I meant it. She was my girl, no matter what happened.

"Not your missus anymore though, Vinnie," she reminded me, "so that just means you're going to have to win me back," she told me and I kissed her knuckles.

"Least make it a challenge," I told her and she rolled her eyes. "How about I get you home, tuck you in, put on an episode of Sherlock and make you a jam sandwich so you can properly sober up?" I suggested to her.

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed, "because this tea is terrible," she added quietly and it was pretty bloody awful but that was the point, try to shock her system sober with foul tea. I helped her up and helped her with her jacket, my jacket really but I'd left it in London with her.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you home," I told her and kissed her temple.

She told me her address and it wasn't that far from my place. "You bring Sakura or did you find someone new to work with?" I asked her as I hailed a cab. 

"Of course I brought her with me," Libby said, being slightly defensive about her.

"I wasn't implying you find someone knew, you two've though a lot together," I told her and she pulled out from under my arm.

"She's my best friend, Vinnie, and I know she was a gift from the bastard but she's the only thing the bastard ever gave me that actually means something to me," Libby told me and I took her hands.

"I know you love that harp, Libby, and I know that it reminds you of the few good times you had with him, I was just asking," I told her calmly and she sighed.

"After I miscarried, I stopped trusting people, stopped believing in people," she told me and I took my hat off, putting it on her.

"I'm going to get your trust back and next time my brother's here, I'm going to give him a Glasgow kiss for trying to talk to you after sex like I did," I assured her and she smiled a little.

Libby tapped my forehead, "you are not going to headbutt him," she told me, "because I already went through the whole laxatives in his tea, itching powder in his clothes, and other immature pranks," she informed me and I cracked a smile. Libby was a little childish but I loved it.

"Libby, can I kiss you?" I asked her.

"It depends," she said with a small smile, "did you ever sleep with anyone since you left?" She asked me and I hadn't. I'd nearly slept with someone when I got really drunk after hearing from Moz that she'd slept with him but I didn't, apparently I'd just cried and talked about her.

"No, there was no one," I assured her and she kissed me. I kissed back and I'd missed this so much, the contact with the one person who thought I wasn't just some narcissistic self-absorbed DJ. "I really love you, Liberty Erand Ramsay," I told her once we'd pulled back for air.

"And I hate that I love you so much, Vincent Nigel-Murray," Libby told me and I kissed her forehead.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," I told her, wrapping an arm around her again and we started walking, "so you found my jacket then," I noted and she pulled it around her more, getting defensive.

"It was the one you wore on our first date, and our last," she said and it had been. I'd left it with her because I knew she loved wearing it. 

"Not our last, just our last in London," I corrected her because I was going to think of the best date to get her to be my missus again. It was going to be so phenomenal that she'd totally forget that I'd left London without warning to try and prove my worth.

I got her home and helped her change into her pyjamas, a half-naked Libby wasn't exactly a new sight but it still left me slightly breathless. I helped her into one of my shirts that I'd lost, genuinely lost not left it in the flat with her, "anything else of mine that you stole?" I asked her as I tucked her into bed.

"Most definitely," she told me.

"Babystrings," I greeted her twelve string or she'd have a go at me for not being polite to her harp. She'd thrown shoes at me before because I hadn't greeted Babystrings, and especially when I didn't say hello to Princess Sakura. I'd learned from my mistakes when I'd first started spending the nights at her flat, like I'd made fun of the cherry blossoms on Princess Sakura and I got tackled to the ground and fed out of date marmite.

"I'll go make your sandwich," I told her and switched on the TV for her, correctly predicting she'd been watching Sherlock last on DVD.

I made her the jam sandwich, blackberry jam not strawberry for when she was a little drunk. "I'll come by later to check up on you, okay?" I checked with her.

"Maybe," she said and snuggled into her bed-sheets. "Spare key on the rack," she muttered and started to snore. I kissed her on the forehead and made sure bed-sheets covered her properly.

"Love you, Lib and I always will," I whispered to her before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

_Liberty Ramsay_

"You are ridiculous," I told Vinnie seriously and he just shrugged.

"Deal with it," he told me and gestured to the table he'd set up. "You and I met at a scrummy dive bar in Lewisham, I had a gig and you were drowning your sorrows about an audition not going well," he reminded me. I was drinking underage as well but it was a dive bar in Lewisham so they didn't check ID on me.

"Yeah well, I was seventeen and I thought I wasn't going to get in," I remembered and I sat at the bar. It looked exactly like the bar from the dive bar.

"But you did because you're amazing at what you do," Vinnie told me and he sat at the bar with me.

"You suggested I slow down or I wouldn't remember not to come back to shitty place like this," I remembered and tapped on the bar.

"You told me that you didn't want to remember the night or the day," Vinnie said and that was true. I didn't at first but he changed that. "I agreed but I said that meeting you made the crap night worth it," he told me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"So you asked me if I wanted to go for a walk," I said and continued to tap on the bar, "I agreed and we ended up at a cheap booze store, you bought two cans of Smirnoff vodka & apple bite because you were the starving artist type," I remembered and we sat in the park drinking.

"You didn't complain," Vinnie pointed out and put two cans down on the bar.

"Yeah, I didn't, and didn't complain about sex in the park either," I said and bit my lip.

"I am an amazing lover," he said smugly and I nudged him hard in the ribs, "but it's only because I had an amazing teacher," he added and he kissed the back of my hand.

"Yeah, a seventeen year old teaching a nineteen year old how sex works," I said and cracked open the can of apple bite. "You were totally the bitch in our relationship," I added and lifted the can to my lips.

"Not a bitch," Vinnie said, "just incredibly in awe of you," he added and that was sweet.

"Awh, Vino Delectable," I said and put my hand over my heart.

"Don't get mushy on me, Libster," Vinnie told me and cracked open his can. 

"How'd you find this place?" I asked him. The view was amazing from up here, could see loads of the city and it was all lit up.

"It's the top of my building," he told me, and that made sense; He used to spend a lot of time up of the roof of our building back in London to watch the sun set or rise depending on whether or not he was working that night. "Moz called me today," he said as he lifted the can to his lips.

"Ruin our date by talking about your brother why don't you," I muttered and took a sip from my can.

"He warned me away from you, told me not to go near his girlfriend," he informed me and that was fucking ridiculous.

"Prick," I said, "it didn't mean anything," I tried to assure Vinnie, I mean I could see the look on his face when he'd mentioned his brother. "I didn't feel anything, and he's lousy in bed," I said, looking down into the can to avoid awkward eye contact. "I did it because I love you, because I was trying to make you jealous enough to come home to me, possibly nut him and be father of our child," I told him honestly. That was the reason I'd done it. I wanted the man I love to come home but it didn't work, guess because Moz told him I was with him now.

"It was a bloody fucked up plan," Vinnie told me, "but with the way your head works, it was sweet on a Libby level," he said and this was another reason I loved him. He understood that I was wired differently because of how I'd been raised and that I may not always show it the conventional way but I do love him.

We sat there in silence for a moment, "Truth or dare?" He asked me with a slight smile.

"Dare," I said confidently but I'd probably regret it later.

"I dare you to down the rest of that can," he told me and that wasn't too hard. I did it easily and crushed the can under the heel of my boot then headbutted the crushed can, "show off," Vinnie muttered but I'd completed the dare. 

"Rules are Rules, Vinnie, and the hat doesn't count," I reminded him and he took off his jacket.

"Why did any games we played as a couple turn into stripping games?" He asked me.

"Because you liked to spend lots of time naked with me," I reminded him and kissed him. "Your turn," I said, "truth or dare?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Truth," he decided and it could get dark with me but I'd go light-ish.

"Would you want to be involved in a threesome?" I asked him, with the eyebrow still raised.

"Depends, can I have it with a second Libby?" He asked me and that was a good question.

"No, only one of me," I told him and he pulled me onto his lap then unzipped my coat. 

"Then no, only person I want to have sex with is you," he told me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Good answer," I said and he kissed me as I managed to get my coat off, hearing it hit the floor as we made out. I pulled back because it was my turn again, wanted to get him naked first then lock him out on the roof with no clothes for about five minutes, or he'd do it to me and I had more stuff I needed to cover. "Truth," I decided before he could ask me.

"Okay, how old were you when you lost your virginity?" He asked me and we'd never talked about that before, I mean he'd known I'd slept with people before him but no one mattered as much as him to me, no one was a good as him either.

"Fifteen," I said, "it was so shit and he couldn't even keep it up, ended up having to see to myself," I told him extra details he didn't need.

"What did you think about to get you across the finish line, Miss Ramsay?" He asked me as I unbuttoned the first few on his shirt.

"Hot DJs," I confessed, "I was fifteen and cliched," I admitted and pushed the shirt off him, revealing the slightly toned torso that I'd missed being curled up against during cold London nights. He looked smug when I said hot DJs because he's my hot DJ and he definitely gets me across the finish line and gets a victory lap too. "Truth or Dare Mr Nigel-Murray?" I asked him and wrapped my arms around his neck loosely, getting a decent hold because he was supporting me since my feet didn't reach the ground from the way I was sitting.

"Dare," he decided since he hadn't done a dare yet.

"Okay, send a photo of you in your underwear to Moz then text him saying it was meant for me," I told him and he gave me a look. "Do the dare or you're in your pants anyway," I pointed out to him. Shoes and socks didn't count in our version of the game because we usually played them in our flat so we didn't have shoes on most of the time.

"I hate playing truth or dare with you when you've had a drink," he decided, "but you're wearing a dress so I'm going to send your favourite photo of me in a pair of your pants," he told me and moved the way I was sitting on him so he could fish his phone out and show me what he was doing as he did it.

He sent a photo to Moz of his pale arse in a neon blue thong that he'd bought for me as a present then I'd dared him to wear the set first, and he really pulled the knickers off.

_'Vinnie: Oh shit sorry Moz'_

_'_ _Vi_ _nnie: It was meant for Libby'_

_'Vinnie: she wanted some material to work with whilst I'm at work'_

"I think he might try and kill you after that, Vino," I told him honestly then got off his lap to take the dress off. I turned around, lifted my hair up and he unzipped my dress completely. I turned back around and lowered my arms, the dress falling off and revealing that I'd worn shorts underneath my dress for extra clothing.

"You bloody cheat," he said and I dropped back down onto my barstool.

"I play to win, Vincent, always have," I reminded him and tapped on the counter. "Truth," I decided.

"When we, if we get back together, would you want to try again for a kid?" Vinnie asked me and I looked at my hands.

"You know how much I want to be a mum but after I miscarried, the thought made me feel sick," I admitted to him and he put his hand over mine. "I want kids with you some day, Vincent Nigel-Murray, but I need time to get over losing our first child," I told him and I did, eventually I wouldn't feel so broken by the fact I'd lost our baby and we could have a new family together here.

"You'll be a great mum someday, Liberty Ramsay," he told me and I could tell him meant it. He lifted my hand and kissed my hand. 

"And you'll be an amazing dad," I told him and hugged him. He hugged me back, "only man I've ever want to father my children," I whispered and he just held me for a minute.

"You win, I'll take my trousers off now," he said, pulling back from me.

"I always win because you always let me," I reminded him, "and you let me win because you love me," I said and kissed him briefly, short and sweet.

"Truth," Vince decided and I was going back to dirty and slightly inappropriate truth or dare, distract from the heavy stuff. "Go on, be freaky or gross," he told me and he knew me so well.

"What did you think about last time you had a tug?" I asked him with the raised eyebrow.

"What do you think I thought about?" He asked me as he was taking off his jeans.

"I don't know, you were always into Furries," I said and his phone buzzed on the bar. "It's Moz," I told him.

"I was thinking about you," he said as I unlocked his phone, hadn't changed his password in years.

_'Moz: What the fuck are you doing sexting my girlfriend?'_

"Uh, yeah, he might be flying out here to kill you soon," I told him and handed him back his phone as I took off my shorts.

"Why has he got it into his head that you're a couple?" Vince asked me.

"Literally no idea, I mean I've hardly spoken to him since the night I got drugs, and even before that we didn't exactly talk much," I said and Vinnie lifted me up onto the bar then produced two more cans of Apple Bite. "So I think I'll take a dare this time," I decided as another text from Moz came through on his phone but he'd sent one back first.

_'Vince: Libby says she's not your girlfriend'_

_'Moz:...'_

"Well, I think he's suddenly realised he's in trouble," I said and Vinnie put his phone back on the bar top, "now it's my turn so dare," I said and I was going to lock him out on the roof in his birthday suit.

"I dare you to give me a nice big hickey to 'accidentally' send a photo of to Moz to really push him over the edge," Vinnie dared me and that wasn't even a hard one to get his boxers off him.

"That's not even a challenge," I said and gestured for him to come closer. He moved between my legs and put hand on my waist.

"I know you're going to lock me out on the roof in my birthday suit, Libby, it's how we play the game," he told me and I kissed his cheek then down his jaw and onto his neck.

"You know you love being naked it public," I whispered and started sucking on his neck, giving him a lovely hickey to annoy his brother with, and to basically stake that he was taken to any girl at the Lab who tried to hit on him. "Now drop 'em," I ordered him, pushing him back slightly so I could get off the bar. "How did you get this up here?" I asked him and I was genuinely curious.

"I got help from Wendell, Lance and Mr B," he told me, "Apparently, I've been playing better since you've been here, like I'm trying to prove myself worthy of you all over again," he informed me and I hooked my thumbs in his waistband.

"I've always been a good influence on you, from the first time we met, in that crummy little dive bar," I reminded him and his underwear dropped to the ground. "So I'm going take all the clothes, including the key to your flat, and you're going to wait up here for about three minutes before you try and make a run for your flat whilst I've locked you out and taken the spare key inside too," I told him and kissed him.

I grabbed all the clothes, and my drink then ran. "I hate that I love you sometimes!" Vinnie called after me as I made my dash for his flat.

I did run past some of his neighbours in my underwear, least I still had all of that on and my boots. I locked the door behind me and went from the hall into the flat. I hadn't been into his flat before now. He'd told me where he lived and I'd stopped by after work once but I hadn't gone in before now. I hadn't really been ready to look into what his life had been like without me.

It wasn't like I'd expected it. It was more like a home than a bachelor pad, had a load of photos of us together from the beginning of the relationship to the week he left around the place. I wandered and I found his music room, and it had his decks set up in there along with a harp. "An Erard Grecian 2532 Double Action Pedal Harp..." I muttered and dropped the clothes to go look at it.

I sat down and leaned it back against my shoulder. I plucked at the mid section, and it sounded fairly in tune but I could work with it until I got it warmed back up and tuned up again. I started playing American Authors' 'Best Day Of My Life' as Vinnie knocked on the door. "Come on Libby, I'm standing in a corridor with my bollocks out, be fair!" he called and I just wanted to play a little longer.

The door unlocked and I just kept playing, playing had always been my safe haven and my salvation. "I remember coming home one night after a gig, it had gone well for a while but the act after me was better than me, got the deal at the club and I felt like shite," Vinnie said, leaning on the door frame. "You were up, like you knew it hadn't gone as well as I'd hoped, and you were just sitting there with Sakura and playing Superheroes by the Script, and watching play was like the gig didn't matter because I got to come home to you and he didn't," he told me and I stopped playing. 

"When did you buy him?" I asked him.

"I found it in a flea market when I was looking for stuff that would make this place feel more like our home, then I saw it and it hit me, only thing that would make me feel like it was more like our home was a harp," Vinnie explained to me and that made sense.

I started playing All About that Bass, "you are pretty ridiculous, but this is a vintage harp that isn't in production anymore," I told him and he pulled on his boxers.

"How much is it worth?" He asked me.

"Ball park, around 14 grand," I offered him and his eyes widened. "How much did you pay for it?" I asked him and I was curious if he got swindled for it or the seller didn't know what he had on his hands.

"It's a gift, love, I'm not telling you," he told me and I stood the harp back up.

"Well then, it's a beautiful gift and I'm naming him Sebastian," I decided and walked back over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "So if this our first date done again in DC, you know what comes next right?" I checked with him.

"Me getting arrested for pissing on a letter box after walking a drunk very satisfied Liberty Ramsay back home?" He offered to me and he got it, just didn't realise he'd got it.

"Okay, so we've both had a little bit to drink and we're in your home that you made look like our home so what happened just before you got me home?" I asked him and he lifted me up, wrapping my legs around him. 

"So I just have to sexually satisfy you," he said and I nodded in agreement, "Well, I'm a man who hasn't had sex with he left London, so I've got a lot of steam to blow off," Vinnie told me and carried me through to his bedroom. We were back together, like we'd never been apart, but it wasn't going to be exactly like before and we both knew it.

"Stop thinking so hard and just have loads of sex with me, Liberty Ramsay," Vinnie told me as he set me down on the bed.

"Only if you have loads of sex with me too, Vincent Nigel-Murray," I said and he climbed on top of me. It was going to be a long and very enjoyable night, hopefully he hadn't forgotten everything I'd taught him but reteaching him would be pretty fun for me.


End file.
